Defy
by RazorCardz01
Summary: Xemnas has recruited a new member, renaming them Organization X. But as they move forward, he finds himself in a power struggle to retain his status. Will he fall against the new neophyte, or will he break the laws of time? [XemLux]
1. Prologue

**Summary: Xemnas has recruited a new member, renaming them Organization X. But as they move forward, he finds himself in a power struggle, trying to retain his status. Will he fall to the new neophyte, or will he be able to break the laws of Time -XemLux-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; Square Enix and Disney do.**

**Prologue**

There was silence. Blue eyes bore into orange ones and vise versa. There was no doubt something was wrong about this picture, and both in question could see the fault. However, neither wanted to admit it; not just yet. They wanted to break the other down, to make him feel the humiliation of losing everything near and partially dear to him. They wanted to win and they wanted to win now. But as the seconds ticked passed, the overwhelming scent of fault had tainted the air around them, gagging them both to suffocation. Yet, neither wanted to admit it was there. Neither wanted to submit to weak power. Of course, for every game, there was a loser. There was always a defeated person or figure. Xemnas could help but voice his reasoning for taking such a position.

"You smell like sex."

**Ah, foreshadowing.**

**Short, sweet and to the point. Lovely, ne? By the way, this is for Seimyx, for a contest thing in my other Kingdom Hearts fan fiction. Hope you enjoy this one, dude.**


	2. Welcome to Organization X

**CH 1: Welcome to Organization X**

It was a quiet night in The World That Never Was; very few heartless seemed to be active, the air was still and the overall feel of the area seemed to reach rigor mortis in it's state of lifelessness. They sky reflected a dark image, illuminated only by the artificial stars that hung above. Some of the broken down business of the Dark City contributed to the limited light, their neon signs flickering every few seconds. In one section of the city, however, came the soft tap of boots against the cement ground.

The boots belonged to a young man with platinum blonde hair, light skin and a pair of earrings on each ear. His light blue eyes scanned his surroundings, trying to connect them with anything he was already familiar with; he failed, giving out an irritated huff. Continuing on his less than enthusiastic walk, he grabbed at the silver string hanging from his coat, his fingers tracing over the bumpy decorations. He passed by a few puddles, taking a couple of seconds to look himself over in his reflection in a rather large one. In the beginning of his trip, he had wondered where he had gotten such garments; he knew they were not his, even from his sudden episode of short term memory. Lifting up the bottom of his coat, he examined his knee high boots, rolling his ankle around. While his clothes were certainly comfortable, he couldn't help but dwell on their existence or purpose. Most people wore certain clothes for certain reasons: fashion, comfort, function and so on. The coat only fit under one category; one category not good enough.

"Whoever came up with this dreadful thing should be shot on sight..." he mumbled, looking inside his large sleeves for anything interesting.

"I'm glad you like it." He looked up, a man in an identical coat standing a few feet away from him. Dropping his arms, he raised an eyebrow.

"And you are...?" He drawled, his European accent echoing throughout the alley in which they both stood. Despite their look alikeness, he didn't make nice with someone who just came up out of the blue and interrupted his thoughts.

"My name is of no importance." He rolled his eyes, his first impression of the man already established. You know what they say; first impressions happen within 7 seconds of meeting someone. He used the extra 3 on a reply to the egotistical answer.

"A man with a name that I'm not even good enough to hear? How comforting." The man chuckled.

"I am not here to make you comfortable."

"I think that's already been established."

"I actually am in need of your services." He stopped, registering the reply. Trying to find the meaning behind the words, he looked over the man. He was taller than he was and much more upfront, so maybe he wanted him as a boy toy. He didn't seem strong however, so maybe he wanted him for back breaking labor.

"I'm sorry to say I'm not aware of these services" he said, frowning. "perhaps you could enlighten me?" The man brought up a finger, pointing towards him.

_How rude._

"You have a hidden potential inside of you. I am here to help you harvest it into something much more." He folded his arms across his chest.

"A hidden potential, huh? Sounds exciting." He didn't try to hide the boredom in his tone; the man standing in front of him was extremely vague in his explanations, leaving him to be horribly turned off.

_He's probably not all that cute to begin with, what with that slow talk of his. It's not at all what one would call sensual...perhaps he's wankered._

"Indeed. Coincidentally, the only way to survive in our world is to explore your potential."

"How would I do that?" He was seriously uninterested at this point, throwing questions at the man for amusement.

"Join my Organization." He waited for a reason, but to his surprise there was none. Instead, they stood in silence for a few minutes, a small wind picking up around them. Finding no point in standing around anymore, he decided to finish the conversation bluntly enough so the man could have no way of responding.

"I'm not for sale." He turned away from the man and began walking. "But thanks anyway..." Continuing in the opposite direction, he sighed and began rubbing his temple. The night was turning out to be a drag. It all began with him waking up in complete darkness, resulting in him walking around for who knows how long until he came upon the strange megalopolis. Finding no inhabitants, he decided to walk around some more which, in his opinion was a horrible idea. The latter eventually lead him to a boy hungry man dressed exactly like him who was too prideful to even reveal his sure to be fake name. Now he was walking in the direction in which he came, a swirl of darkness appearing in front of him.

_Wait...what?_

He was stopped once more as the swirl became larger. Taking a few steps back, he watched it reach a couple of feet from the ground, the man from before walking out from within. There was something different about him though; he had gotten much shorter and much more slender. His coat sleeves were not nearly as enlarged and his useless coat decorations jingled with his constant movements. Putting two and two together, he started the conversation before the man finished waving hello.

"There's more of you?" he asked, irritation sticking. The other man held up all but one fingers.

"Nine to be exact. We're all part of an Organization; Organization IX. But we wanna recruit you to be our tenth member. You'll be part of a good cause, helping us reach our goal and evidentially yours. We provide all of your services, save for your powers and we have a wonderful living space. I'm the Second in Command, or Lieutenant. If you come with me, I'll most likely be put to watch after you, unless the Superior wishes otherwise. You know, initiation rules and such. So, what do you think?" the man held out a hand, waiting for him to shake. Instead, he stared at him, thinking over the rehearsed commercial.

"Organization IX?" he asked, keeping his hands to his sides. The man nodded his head, dropping his rejected one.

"If you join, it'd be Organization X. We're waiting to get enough members so we can give it a permanent threatening name to those who oppose us and stuff."

"You mean like Organization XIII?"

"Yeah, if we get that far." He rolled his eyes at the brutally raped cliché.

"When did you recruit your last member?" The man stroked his hidden chin in thought.

"I dunno. There's no time here, so I can't give you an exact number. It was a while ago though." He raised an eyebrow.

"No time? That's not possible. Time will never cease to exist, regardless of your position in space." He received a shrug.

"Well I dunno. I'm only in charge of Space and Gravity."

"Is that your power?"

"Huh?"

"You said Organization IX had unique powers for all of its members. Are your powers controlling Space and Gravity?" The man nodded. He took this time to think things over thus far; he had met two members of an "Organization IX" and he was chosen to become the tenth member. No doubt it was because he had the same coat on, but what about powers? The man with possible ADHD had said they all had their own powers that were not given to them by the Organization. Did that mean he was concealing a set of powers he didn't know about? If so, were they truly unique? He looked at the man again who had busied himself with his boots. "What types of powers do your members already have?" The man snapped back to his attention.

"Powers? Oh! Yeah, powers." he began counting off on his fingers, walking around aimlessly at a slow pace. "Well let's see...there's plasma, space 'n gravity, wind 'n air, ice, earth, illusions, lunar, fire and water." He stopped, standing next to him. "If you wanna know your powers, you'd have to spare with one of us. Kinda forcing your powers out but so far that's the only way." He could feel a grin coming on to the man's concealed face and he used his shoulder as an arm rest.

"I see..." He thought to himself for a few seconds. It wasn't worth losing a few limbs to find a so called hidden power in his mind, so sparring was out of the question. Perhaps if one of the members were smart enough and specialized in the sciences, he could ask them to experiment and find a less harsh way to expose the powers in question. Then again, putting yourself under the knife was the same, possibly even more life threatening, as sparring. Well it wouldn't hurt to try a little experimentation; he'd imagine he would be under some kind of anesthesia when it happened anyway. On the other side of the card, sparring probably wasn't all that bad. With an Organization that chose it's members from the mere share of identical garments, they probably weren't that strong to begin with. Such simple initiation would cause a fluke in the system, therefore rendering the group in question to be totally defenseless in times of war and turmoil. "Where did the first one go? I'm certain the man I met previously wasn't you..." The man waved his hand in the air.

"That's just our Superior. He normally goes out on his own accord to recruit new members, so when he told me to go get you I figured you must have really pissed him off to have him give up so quickly."

"Well he was being rather rude" he said defensively. "Sneaking up on me like that is something I don't enjoy. I'm sure most people can agree with me on that."

"Totally dude. So does this mean you'll join us? I mean, it's not like the next option is the best." He blinked.

"What do you mean by that?" The man stood quiet for a few seconds, finally bringing up a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, you see...we're a unique set of beings, so to speak. We don't come across others like us very often. So when that time comes for a new slot in our totem pole, we don't take no for an answer. Otherwise, I'd take you in through brute force." He gave a gruff laugh. "I'd hate to do that though. I already like you enough to consider you a friend." He stood there, stunned. He knew something was wrong about his two visitors from the start and now he knew why. Their group was taking in recruits by force, possibly brainwashing them later to assume they had chosen to join. Now his choices changed drastically; he would either agree to join the group, or resist and find himself in a bloody mess in front of their Superior. If the hooded man wasn't bluffing, he could kill him easily with his powers that bent the laws of Gravity and Space, rendering him completely helpless in defending himself. Well, he's was right about one thing: the day really was turning out to be a total drag. He gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Then I suppose I shall join your little group."

"Excellent choice, my friend!" the hooded man exclaimed, taking his hand and shaking it feverishly. "By the way, my name's Xigbar. Not sure if I told you that before."

"You didn't."

"Good, cool." Letting go of his hand, Xigbar summoned another dark swirl. He figured he and the other man used them to go from one place to another, so he didn't ask. However, he did ask where it was exactly, that they were going. "To your new home; The Castle That Never Was."

"It doesn't exist?"

"Nothing here exists, including us, the Nobodies. We do not belong to the light, nor the dark. We are simply nothing at all and yet, we are here. It's pretty funky science and I don't really feel like explaining it all to you."

"Don't feel obliged to do so..." Xigbar gave him a thumbs up.

"I won't. Now, shall we proceed?"

"Certainly." He allowed the slightly shorter man to usher him through the portal, the city being left behind them. The inside of the portal was deja vu for him, the never ending darkness familiar in every way. He had woken up in the same darkness from an unknown amount of time asleep, but it felt more contained this time. Before it was intoxicating, disabling all of his senses until he was dizzy with hysteria. Only after forcing his body to move in a desired direction did he find himself in the city.

"You doin' okay, kiddo?" Xigbar asked a short while later.

"I'm as okay as I'll ever be..." he responded, staring at the man's back. He furrowed his brow, wondering why he was given an immature nickname. He was certainly older than the legal age and had the wisdom to boot. But he wasn't old enough to have the knowledge of someone who was around for 50 or more so years. In the end, he decided Xigbar was older than he was, but not by much if the gruff voice was deceiving.

"Good. Oh and don't forget to put your hood up."

"Why?" he asked, pulling his hood up in the process. He didn't need an explanation if the one who made the order was a potential kidnapper. But it made the threat less noticeable.

"Confidentiality. Or at least that's what the Superior says. If you ask me, I think it's for suspense. The rest of the members would have to guess what you look like before they get to see your face. Know what I mean?"

"To an extent. But do I get to see your face anytime soon? I'm getting tired of playing 'Guess Who'..." Xigbar gave a loud sharp laugh, making him jump slightly.

"Of course, kid. But only after you're accepted into the Organization." He nodded, pulling the stings on his coat to scrunch up the hood just like the other two. A short time later, a small light appeared ahead of them. "Remember, act natural." Xigbar said, turning his head back at him for a second.

"What's natural?"

"Just...try not to interact with others. We are, after all, going to see the Superior. You'll be able to meet the others later on, so they aren't your main concern as of yet. Understand?" The opening through the darkness became larger, the pair finally stepping through.

"I think so." A bright light gleamed over them, forcing him to close his eyes momentarily. After reopening them, he set to taking in every detail he could find. The room they were in was huge, the white walls and floor enlarging it even further. There were no windows, but because of the palette choice everything was sickeningly bright. The few bits of furniture suggested they were in some type of lounge, the only real color coming from rubber plant decorations and the television broadcasts. Keeping a steady pace, he trailed behind Xigbar as he was being lead to the set of stairs on the other side of the room.

"Hey Xaldin." Xigbar said casually, waving to a black mass on the couch. Keeping his mouth shut, he looked over at the man. He was of a large build, muscles slightly stretching the coat fabric. His hood was down, revealing slightly tan skin and long dreadlocks that were kept up in a ponytail. Because he was facing away from them, he could not see the man's face, but he did manage to make out large elf like ears, both pierced with one ring on each. This made him grin.

_Piercings? I like this guy already._

Passing the couch, they reached the stairs, ascending in silence. The next room they arrived in seemed to be exactly the same as the other one, but this time it was much louder and lively. To their right was a small boy playing chess with what seemed to be an enchanted game set. The boy had fair skin, his choppy blueish gray hair covering his right eye. His thin fingers grasped each game piece lightly, moving them with a sort of grace. It was only then that the opposing pieces would move, challenging him further as the game progressed. He stared at the young boy, long enough for the boy to notice. Without warning, the boy turned to him, his large blue eyes boring into his own. Embarrassed, he quickly turned away, looking over the other side of the room. There was another television set, much more larger this time. In front of the television sat two more members, one with spiky red hair, the other with a wild dirty blonde mohawk.

"Almost there!" the red one muttered, jabbing at a game counsel controller with his index finger. He sat Indian style on the floor, biting his tongue in concentration. He had small, triangle shaped tattoos underneath his green eyes, his skin a soft ivory color. Next to him sat a shorter boy with the face of a teenager. He sat in the same style as his comrade, waving the game controller around madly, his fingers bashing the buttons.

"You're not gonna beat me this time Axel!" the younger one challenged, nudging the literal red head. He was forcefully shoved back, a grin coming onto the others face.

"Dream on, dork!" Their laughter rang out in the room, quieting down only when they left the room through another flight of stairs. This time they ended up in a hallway, doors on either side of them. On each door was a large roman numeral number etched into it, starting from X on their left and IX on their right. He immediately eyed the door marked X, recalling the information he was given about being the tenth member. Assuming the hallway functioned as some kind of dormitory, he looked back and forth at the numbers. He noted the number of doors didn't match the number of members he saw thus far, including himself.

_I wonder where the other three are..._

Reaching the end of the hallway, Xigbar stopped, having him follow suit.

"This is the Superiors chamber" Xigbar said, pointing to the large extravagant door in front of them. "When we go inside, make sure you stay calm, don't talk while I'm talking, answer all of his questions as straightforward as possible and try to sound grateful for joining us." He rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing."

"Good. As a side note, make sure you address him as 'Superior' or 'Sir'. It makes him feel important and it gives you the type of disciplinary image the Superior gets off on."

"Oh goody."

_Great, either way I end up as this man's boy toy. My dreams have come true._

With one final grin of reassurance, Xigbar knocked on the giant doors.

"You may enter..." came a low voice from inside. Taking the invitation, Xigbar pressed his hand against the door, opening it at an excruciatingly slow pace. When the gap was large enough, Xigbar slipped through, motioning for him to follow close behind him. Walking in, he noticed the room was much smaller than the past two. On the other side of the room sat a large white desk, papers stacked neatly in the middle. Behind the desk sat the first man he met. The man sat up strait, his fingers laced together on the desk. His hood was up, but he could tell the man was looking strait at him, even when they stopped a few inches away from the desk and Xigbar began the introduction.

"Greetings, Superior. This is the one you told me to go after and after much persuasion, he has decided to join our group in his own will." The Superior nodded.

"Excellent work, Number II. Your hard work shall be rewarded later." he had the same slow drawl in his voice, but this time it held more of an interest. "Now, what made you want to join our Organization?" he directed the question towards him.

"I felt my goal in this life would be better reached within a group with that same goal." he answered flatly, remembering the little tips Xigbar had given him previously. He felt the Superior smirk.

"What is that goal of yours?"

_Shit._

He stood silent for a few seconds, trying to find an answer. He was only told by the two men that the Organization had one goal in mind, but that was as far as they got. He settled on giving an answer that went around the unknown subject.

"My goal is to release the darkness from within myself."

"I see..." the Superior said quietly, taking in the answer. "We embrace the darkness in this Organization. It helps us to move forward. Why would you want to reject it so coldly?"

"The darkness harnessed in one's heart for a goal is only temporary. Embracing this darkness in completion would be a mistake, blinding one's sight on the path to salvation and comfort." The Superior chuckled.

"Such a sharp little boy. I'm beginning to like you already."

_Little boy?_

"I think he would make a fine addition, Superior." Xigbar began. "He hungers for answers to our plot and is physically capable of the tasks that could lie ahead for him."

"Indeed he is...do you know your powers yet?"

"No, sir." The Superior sat back in his chair.

"Then that shall be your first task; I shall assign Number II to be your guide, helping you reach your strongest point. Then we shall go from there." He motioned towards Xigbar. "Take him to his room to freshen up, would you?"

"Of course, Superior." Xigbar bowed, nudging for him to do the same. After doing so, the two left the Superior to himself once more, Xigbar's demeanor becoming more relaxed once they were alone.

"Awesome dude, you're one of us now!" He slung his arm over his shoulder, guiding him back to the room marked with the roman numeral X. "Once you get comfy, we'll start right away with introducing you to the rest of the Organization and releasing your abilities."

"Sounds fun."

"Yup. Anyway, here's your bedroom. If you have any questions, you can always stop by my room; Number II. But you probably figured that out already."

"No, not really" he lied. Xigbar gave another sharp laugh, opening the bedroom door. He stood to the side, letting him enter his new room. The room was a plain white, with one bed, a dresser, a small television set and a jointed bathroom on the other side. He looked around in interest, sitting down on his new surprisingly comfortable bed. There were no windows or lights, but the room was extremely well lit by the colorless walls and floor. Looking to his left, he noticed a bedside table, a magenta figurine of some type of creature standing in the middle. He looked back up at Xigbar, who in turn gave him a big grin.

"Welcome to Organization X."

**There's chapter two for ya. Read, review and tune in next time for chapter 3! Whee!  
**


	3. Hello My Name Is

**So, there is some religious stuff in this chapter. Nothing big, it's just one sentence. But if you are religious and find it offensive, don't tell me about it; I already have the feeling it will hurt someone to some extent. Just, keep it to yourself. In case you wonder as well, the religious reference DOES NOT reflect my thoughts on the subject. If you want to know, I'm agnostic. Besides, it's just a fan fiction; you're not supposed to take anything written here seriously. So just chill, 'kay?**

**CH 3: Hello My Name Is**

"...and this is the kitchen. The only rule here is, if you're not the chef, you're not allowed in when it's time to cook. It's just to ensure no one losses any limbs and whatnot."

"Why would such a thing happen? Is it unsafe here?"

"Only when Xaldin cooks. Which is most of the time due to the fact that he's the only one that can cook. Save for Zexion, but he doesn't like to cook for anyone else besides himself and his little trio."

"I see..." The two stood in the double doorway of the kitchen, Xigbar's arm slung over his shoulder. He didn't mind the man using him as an armrest because he got used to carrying the extra weight rather quickly. Besides, he liked Xigbar. A few moments ago he had taken down his hood, revealing a scarred, aged face. He had a long scar running up his left cheek, stopping just below a golden cat eye. His other eye was concealed behind a black pirate eye patch, Xigbar slapping his hand away when he tried to remove it out of curiosity. He was still rubbing his hand from the abuse. "Not to sound boastful, but I am capable of cooking as well..." Xigbar smiled at him.

"Really? Well that's good. Maybe we can have Xaldin switch off with you once in a while." he nodded. "Anyway, that's the end of the tour. We saw your room, the bathrooms, the living rooms, the relaxation rooms, the Meeting Hall, the kitchen/dining room, the libraries and the inside backyard."

"That's quite a list for a tour that only lasted about an hour." Xigbar shrugged, grinning once more.

"That's because we used portals. You're going to have to learn that trick later on though. I can't just keep doin' it for you."

"I understand."

"Good. Now, are you ready to meet the Organization?"

"Yes, of course." Xigbar began opening another portal.

"Most of them are in one of the living rooms so we'll just-" Xigbar suddenly stopped, the portal shrinking from his broken concentration. He stood there for a few seconds, seemingly staring off into space. Unsure of what was wrong and whether or not to laugh at the pun, he waved a hand in front of the man's face.

"Xigbar?" He pushed his hand away.

"What?"

"You...blanked out there for a second."

"Nah, I was just given a messenger by the Superior. Seems like he needs my help with something." He frowned in disappointment.

"Does that mean I'm on my own?" Xigbar shook his head, a look of sympathy on his face.

"As if! It just means I'm gonna have to put you under someone else's wing for a while. That okay with you, kiddo?"

"I suppose so..." he said quietly, shrugging. He didn't know anyone else besides the Superior and Xigbar, so having to hang around someone knew gave him a mixed feeling inside his stomach. It was like one of those good experiences you didn't want to face. Nodding, Xigbar pointed upward, a small spark of like emitting from his index finger for a split second. Bringing his hand back down to his side, he gave a thumbs up.

"My replacement will be here shortly." He turned away, the swirl of darkness coming up from beneath his feet. "Be a good boy now!" The two exchanged waves, his much more unsure. Xigbar failed to mention who the replacement was, nor a description of what they looked like. So he simply stood there, waiting for them. Some time later, another swirl of darkness appeared next to him, a tall figure stepping out. Their coat swept across the floor, hiding their boots. They had light skin, hollow green eyes and a chin that jutted out ever so slightly. They immediately turned their attention towards him, their long blonde hair moving accordingly.

"So...you're the one I have to babysit?" The man said calmly, any sort of emphasis absent.

"If you can call pedophilia babysitting then yeah..." he retorted, pointing out the aged facial features of the man. The man gave him a sour look, his lips pressed together thinly. However, he kept his cool, forcing himself to bow an introduction.

"Good. For future references, my name is Vexen, Number IV in this Godforsaken Organization and your Superior. I am the Castle's Research Specialist, Medicine Man and on certain occasions, Encyclopedia." He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but the man named Vexen cut him off. "I don't want to know anything about you unless I absolutely have to, so save your breath." He chose one direction and began walking away. "Follow me..." Resisting any urge to inflict pain on Vexen, he trudged behind him slowly and the tour resumed. He followed Vexen down a flight of stairs, returning to the living room where three members had been before. This time, however, only the red head and the rebel teen were there. Vexen stopped by the television where the two were still playing their game. Vexen pointed at each of them briefly, both too busy with their game to notice. "This is Number VIII and IX. They are the children of the Organization, their attention span much less than a goldfish. Unfortunately for you, they're are your Superiors as well." Without pausing, he continued on out of the room.

"Don't I get to know their names?" he asked Vexen, catching up to him before he was left alone. "I kinda have to be here for the rest of my life so..." Vexen rolled his eyes, but didn't look back at him.

"These are introductions, Number X, not interviews. If you want to know their names, you have to ask on your own time." He gave an irritated sigh, but continued to follow him nonetheless. After another flight of stairs they entered the much more quiet room, one of the members sitting on a couch and reading. He looked up as the two stopped by the end of the couch where he sat. Along with his black dreadlocks, he had large pointed sideburns and large eyebrows. He stared up at him with his deep mauve eyes, his demeanor much less threatening than what it should have been. "This is Xaldin, Number III in the Organization." Xaldin turned back to his book, but not before giving him a small wave.

"Why do you tell me his name, but you refuse to tell me the other's names?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because he is my Superior." Vexen hissed. "In this Organization, you have to show respect towards your Superiors more so than your Subordinates."

"How degrading."

"It is the way of things around here. Maybe wherever it is you came from didn't have a system like this, but we do; get used to it or keep quiet." Xaldin chose this moment to speak up.

"Do you mind? I'm kind of reading something important here..." Vexen bowed quickly, opening another portal.

"My apologies." He looked back at him, nodding towards the waiting portal. "Get in, now." Frowning, he did as he was told, eventually heading back into the dormitory hallway. Vexen walked past him, choosing a few of the doors to introduce to him. "This is Number VI's room. He and I are close research partners, his keen sense of smell and specialization in illusions helping us through times of turmoil. In other words, daily life. They also compensate for his lack in height."

"So is he a prodigy?" he asked, remember how young the member in question had looked. Vexen nodded.

"A boy at 16 joining our apprenticeship of Master Ansem was quite unusual for all of us, but to our surprise, he had the potential. You do not run across prodigy's of his level very often. It was like a gift from a higher power." He gave a small laugh. "Of course, after much research, it has been proven that there is no higher power. But let's not dwell on the subject. We must meet Number VII."

"Is he important?" Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"He's extremely important."

"Why?"

"Why not?" He shrugged, looking down at the ground momentarily.

"Well you introduced me to all of the members, besides Number VII, along with Number V. You previously stated that all Subordinates were to listen to Superiors, but he's not your Superior. He the Superior of only three members, including myself. So why is he important? He has a very low spot on the ranking system, according to the Organization's logic." Vexen closed his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You are much too incompetent to understand things here, aren't you?"

"Incompetent? It was a simple question of importance." he said, growing defensive. "The only one being incompetent is you, old man."

"Hey! Show respect towards your elders, little boy!" Vexen growled. "That's an order." He turned away from Vexen, folding his arms across his chest. The two grew quiet, refusing to look at each other. He knew he was acting childish, but he had a right to do so; Vexen just wasn't a nice enough person to deserve his respect. It was like High School for him all over again, except the drop outs weren't as old.

"Hey..." Vexen mumbled some time later. The familiar sound of a portal was heard.

"What?" he answered flatly, not looking at the elder. Before his question was answered, however, the floor seemed to have disappeared below him. Letting out a sharp yelp, he fell below the floor and into darkness. It was a short free fall, the darkness only bombarding his sight for a few seconds before he landed roughly on his back. The initial land was semi soft, his head smacking backwards onto the cold hard floor while the rest of his body was cushioned by something.

"Ow..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head, his vision spinning. Still trying to get his senses back to normal, the lump underneath him began moving. With one violent move, it jutted upward, causing him to fall off of it and onto the floor. Falling on his side he grunted in pain, turning to look at what he had been laying on moments before. He only had time to see a small mass of blue before a claw like hand grabbed his wrist in a vice grip. A rush of wind surrounded him as he was lifted off the ground effortlessly and flung towards a wall on the other side of the room. With no time to brace himself, his body slammed with full force against the wall, a strangled cry escaping his mouth. After having the wind thoroughly knocked out of him, he slid to the floor, adrenaline encouraging him to try to move.

_What the crap was that?!_

Struggling to breathe, he managed to get on his knees, the blood rushing to his head. With his reaction time disabled, he allowed himself to be picked up once more, the claw now secured tightly around his neck. As he was being held there, he looked over the owner of the claw. They were shorter than he was, their inhuman strength making up for the lack. Their blue hair stood up on end like that of a scared or threatened dog, their eyes wide and glowing yellow. An X shaped scar branded their face, wrinkled slightly by their barred teeth. They had the same clothes as he did, but that apparently didn't matter to them as they tossed him across the room once more. His back connected with the wall, his thoroughly abused body falling to the ground. Turning his head with great effort, he watched as the other made their way towards him with a single leap. In mid jump however, his eyes widened in horror as the man pulled out a large claymore, the end outlined with large spikes. As the man closed in on him, he brought up his arm in a futile attempt at defense, closing his eyes tightly.

A few seconds passed by before a loud thump was heard, casing him to flinch. But no pain came. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, his blurring vision obstructed by a large white rectangle. He blinked, the object standing tall in front of him, blocking his view of the deranged man. On the other side, he could hear the man attack the blockade again and again, but to no avail. Trying to straiten his vision, he attempted to figure out what was standing in front of him. It was as tall as the average person, wide enough to cover at least two people. The entire thing was blank, save for a giant black spade decorated in the middle. Bringing his arm down slowly, he stared in awe as the giant playing card stood up against the relentless attacks.

"Saïx!" He quickly looked to his right, a large man heading in their direction. Before he could register what was going on, the floor beneath him began to give way, causing him to fall through. The card had disappeared and everything turned dark once more, the fall short and uneventful. Upon landing, his whole body was cushioned this time, the cool bed sheets absorbing most of the impact. Not sure of where he was, he simply lay there, eagle spread, his eyes fixated on the dark ceiling. The new environment was quiet, the pounding of blood in his ears louder than before. He forced his body to relax, a bone or two cracking within. Though, despite all the pain, there was no blood. He was sure he had an open wound or two, but so far there was not a single drop of blood.

_No blood? That's not possible. I can feel it in my veins, in my ears, everywhere. My skin has been torn in several places, I know it, but the blood is absent. It's like it doesn't exist anymore. Surely my wounds are much more severe to cause blood to come out and yet, there is none. Am I just overreacting? Still, the force in which I was thrown against those walls would be enough to kill a man, or in the best case scenario, paralyze him forever. So why am I not dead? Why am I still alive?_

The sound of a dark portal pierced through the still air, interrupting his thoughts. Not bothering to look, he waited until the man decided to speak.

"Are you alright?"

He grunted as a response, closing his eyes. The man fell silent for a few seconds before finally approaching him. He heard the popping of a cork.

"This will make you feel better." A green flash appeared, followed by his entire body relaxing more than he ever imagined. He stopped trembling, his breathing back to normal rhythm. He opened his eyes, all of his senses retuning back to normal. The man stood next to the bed, placing the empty bottle in a pocket. His expression was stoic, but he held a friendly air about him.

"Thanks." he muttered, sitting up after his strength had returned one hundred percent. The larger man nodded, digging through another pocket.

"For future use." he said flatly, pulling out and handing over a bottle like before, green liquid resting inside. He took the bottle, looking at it strangely. It was smaller than the other one, the amount of green liquid contained much less.

"What is it?" he asked, placing it in his own coat pocket.

"A potion. We use them to heal ourselves or fallen comrades. It is the lowest form of health regeneration, so it will not have the same effect as the one I just used. Regardless, you should use it wisely." He nodded, memorizing the information given. "What were you doing there?" he then asked, taking the chance to ask his own questions.

"Vexen abandoned me there." he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I suppose I had gotten on his nerves..." The man sighed, looking upwards towards the ceiling.

"Number IV is not always the best Nobody to be around..."

"What about the other one?" he asked. The man looked down at him, blinking for a second to register his question.

"Oh, yes. Well, that was Number VII, Saïx. His temper is highly unstable, your presence having set it off for the day. Do not fret though; he is under control."

"Is he always like that?"

"Most of the time he is very collected, but on days like this, he'd rather not be disturbed. You must have interrupted his meditation period to have him react so violently." He bowed his head.

"I feel obliged to apologize, then." The man waved a hand, shaking his head.

"It was not your fault. Things like this have happened before, frequently when a new member has arrived."

"Oh." Suddenly, a portal appeared next to the man. The two watched as Xigbar stepped through, his face stricken with concern.

"Dude, you okay? I heard Saïx beat the crap outta you." He shrugged, shifting his position so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine. He helped me out." He motioned towards the tall man, giving him an appreciative smile. Xigbar relaxed, smiling as well.

"Oh, well then thanks a lot Lexaeus. Can't thank you enough for keeping our new members alive." Lexaeus nodded.

"It is no hassle." He bowed. "If you'll excuse me, I must find Number IV." With that, he opened a portal and left the two alone. Xigbar stared at him, his grin never leaving his face.

"So, was it fun or was it fun?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Neither. Vexen is not at all appreciative of my presence here, nor is he reasonable. Had Lexaeus not arrived, I would have most certainly been dead." Xigbar gave a loud laugh, plopping himself next to him and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that, dude. Vexen usually wouldn't go that far to get rid of an annoying member. Not saying that you're annoying, but you sure have a knack at getting on people's bad sides. Well, if you can call it a bad side. Anyway, we have to get goin' to the Superiors chamber. It's time for the final initiation process; giving you a name."

"I already have a name." he said, watching as Xigbar stood up to make a portal for the both of them. Xigbar gave him another grin.

"I know, but we're giving you a code name: a name that indicates you are part of this Organization and therefore share the bond of our brotherhood. It's just to make you fit in more, y'know?"

"I guess so..." he muttered, standing up and walking in the portal after Xigbar. A few dark seconds passed before they were relocated in front of the Superior's door. Before he knocked, Xigbar stopped to give him some advice.

"Whatever name the Superior gives you, embrace it and love it as if it were your birth name." Rolling his eyes, but understanding nonetheless, he stood patiently as Xigbar knocked on the doors.

"You may enter..." came the familiar drawl from inside. They did as they were told, finally finding themselves in front of the Superior's desk, the said Nobody standing with his arms behind his back. His hood was still up, but there was no doubt he was smiling.

"I've brought him for the final initiation process." Xigbar said, stepping away from the two and slinking against the opposite wall. The Superior nodded, focusing on him.

"You are a Nobody." he began, his rate of speaking as slow as ever. "You cannot feel anything, for you are hollow inside." He blinked in confusion, but kept his mouth shut in order for the process to go by as fast as possible. The Superior continued. "You, nor I exist. That is why we must become reborn once more, to forget who we once were and to embrace what we have been given. Are you ready to accept your name?" He nodded, his gaze fixed on the Superior. Accepting the answer, the Superior lifted a hand, five partially transparent letters appearing between the two of them: D U L O R.

_My name..._

Waving his hand once more, a sixth letter appeared. It was an X, much larger than the rest of the letters, hovering in the middle. Then, thy began to spin around him, each track blending together in a hoop of blue and white. He held his breath, his name firmly planted in what little memories he had.

_The name I receive now will not tell others who I am. I will forever be Dulor, rebirth or no. This Organization cannot change me._

Finally, the letters began to slow down, followed by a flash of bright white light. Squinting momentarily, he reopened his eyes to find the letters, now rearranged, floating in front of him. The Superior smirked, approving the new name. He stared at each letter, the X floating triumphantly in the middle.

"You are dismissed..." the Superior said softly, the letters finally disappearing. Standing in a sort of daze, he allowed himself to be pulled along by Xigbar and into a waiting portal.

"Awesome dude, you have you new name now!" he exclaimed excitedly, pulling him along a hallway. "Now you'll be able to properly introduce yourself to others. Fun, huh?"

"I suppose so..." he said quietly, regaining control of his feet again. "But it wasn't like my birth name was defective." Xigbar rolled his eyes, that grin never disappearing. Turning a corner, the two were heading for an unknown destination when the trip was suddenly stopped. One of the hallway doors had opened, the teenage Nobody stepping out from before. He walked out quietly, his eyes scanning the floor.

"Hey Xigbar, have you seen my Sitar pick?" he asked, looking at the Nobody worriedly. "Axel was being a sore loser and lost it on-" He redirected his attention away from Xigbar, eying him for the first time. It scared him how fast his expression changed from one extreme to another. "Oh my Gosh! Are you the newest member?! How totally awesome!" he grabbed his hand with both, shaking it roughly in delight. "My name's Demyx! It's so awesome to meet you!" He shook his hand for a few more seconds, grinning stupidly. He smiled back in return, shaking his hand out when it was finally free from the younger one's grasp.

"We just came back from seeing the Superior." Xigbar butted in. "Gave him his new name and everything." If possible, Demyx grinned even more.

"Really? Well congratulations then! You're one of us!"

"Indeed I am..." he said, rubbing his hand to get to circulation up and running again. He gave Demyx a small smile, somehow calming down the hyperactive kid enough to use an indoor voice.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, holding out his hand. He stared at it, blanking out for a second. Then he smiled, grasping the gloved hand tightly, shaking it in greeting.

_It seems this Organization cares naught of their original names. Very well, if that's how the Superior wants to play his games, then so be it; The time will come soon when I get to make my own rules._

"Hello, my name is Luxord."

**Whee! Chapter 3 is finally done! Whether you liked it, hated it, or just found it to be another grain of rice in the bowl, please review! I love them and they encourage me to continue and update faster. Loves you all!!! -huggies-**


	4. What Am I?

**CH 4: What Am I?**

He walked down the hallway, memorizing what was around him at all times. Ever since his near death experience with Saïx, he was not going to take any chances. Travel among the castle would be done either with the layout as familiar as the back of his hand, or with a buddy. Should he have to take the second choice, his travel buddy would be Xigbar.

_But then again, he wants me to learn how to use portals..._

He sighed, rubbing his temple. It hadn't even been 48 hours yet and he had already met all nine members, played Scrabble with his name, was almost killed by a sure to be lunatic and was now forced to learn the ways of a Nobody all on his own. He assumed joining the Organization would increase his knowledge of who he was, where he was and what was happening. So far he hadn't fulfilled anything on that list and was already doubting the Organization's potential to give him what he wanted; answers. In the end, he decided to leave that for another day. He had other pressing matters to tend to, his hand grasping the small green bottle in his pocket tightly. Entering the dormitory hall, he passed by his room, mumbled a small prayer and stopped in front of the door etched with a large VII. During his round trip, he was told by Xaldin that Saïx would be in his room at this time, most likely in a better mood.

"_Though, I wouldn't call being in a foul mood a good mood."_ he had said. He explained that he needed to apologize to him for interrupting his meditation. He had laughed and patted Luxord on the shoulder in sympathy. He frowned at the partial support, but Xaldin's large warm hand seemed to make up for that. He smiled to himself.

_I wonder if he bends easily..._

Shaking the double entendre from his head, he refocused on the task ahead, bringing up a hand. He knocked, the sound echoing through the empty hallway, followed by the inevitable silence once more. He stood for a few seconds, patiently waiting for someone to answer. Second thoughts told him to leave immediately after knocking, but his legs denied him that option, staying firmly planted in front of the door. So he waited, counting the seconds.

_Eight...nine...ten...eleven...twelve...thirteen...fourteen...fifteen...sixt-_

The door knob turned suddenly, interrupting his counting. The door opened slowly, the absent sound of creaking saving him from sure anxiety. When there was enough room, the familiar face with long light blue hair peeked through, yellow eyes staring blankly at him.

"Can I help you?" Saïx asked flatly, curiously looking over Luxord. He shifted slightly, taking a minute to give an answer.

"I wanted to apologize for before..." he started, rubbing the back of his head. "It wasn't honestly my fault but I felt the need to send you my humblest apologies..." They stood silent afterwards, Saïx having fully exposed himself from behind the door. He was no taller than Luxord, perhaps even a few centimeters shorter, his spiked hair compensating. He was rather slim, providing a reason for Luxord to smirk ever so slightly at his new found eye candy.

"Then I suppose I should accept your apology..." Saïx finally said, slight confusion on his face. Luxord resisted the urge to caress the mans cheek and instead gave him a small bow.

"I'll make sure to give you your space when it is needed." Saïx shrugged.

"Our members have their moments of seclusion. I'm sure you do as well, so I am not the only one you should periodically avoid." He nodded in agreement, stepping unnoticeably closer. There was a moment of silence before Saïx decided to end the conversation. "Now, if you'll pardon me, I have some very important business to attend to..."

"Of course..." Luxord answered quietly, turning to leave. "Hope to see you soon..." he waved, purposefully letting his fingertips brush against Saix's shoulder as he brought his hand back down again. He left the hallway, not waiting to see the other's reaction and headed towards a new direction. The small tour Xigbar had given him hours before provided for a brief layout, forcing him to fill in the details.

_Let's see...if my assumptions are correct, I have about 75 of the castle memorized. I've seen all the members of the castle, having personally met seven of them; the red head and the little boy are still pending. Perhaps if I continue scouting the castle I'll run into one of them._

Walking down a flight of stairs, he redirected his attention on the scenery. It was stark white, as usual, but the path he was taking was new. He thought back on the tour Xigbar had given him, but couldn't seem to remember taking this path. So instinctively, he began to take in as much detail as he could. The stairway curled around a large pillar, making the journey much longer than it was supposed to be, but he didn't mind. In a world where time was nonexistent, he had all the time in the world to exist.

After what seemed to be the 2160º turn, his feet touched down on deep red carpeting. Slowing down his pace, he walked into the room that lay before him. From what he could see, it was very large, the carpet stretching all the way through. Windows to the right revealed the dark outside, light coming from the oddly shaped moon. The walls were made of oak, large cement pillars scattered throughout the room. One thing that stood out however, was the large amount of books. Rows upon rows of books bombarded hundreds of bookcases, each of them reaching up to the ceiling. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that each section of books were color coded, each individual subject relating to the next in its group in some way. He sauntered his way across the room, his eyes skimming over book titles; _Light,Twilight and Nothingness_, _The Complete Encyclopedia of What Lies Beyond Death _and _Between Salvation and Damnation _being of particular interest to him. He stopped and stood in front of the three in question, trying to decide which to read. He had brief knowledge of what made Twilight, but had never remembered having the time to research the subject. Salvation and Damnation were much too emphasized, in his opinion and that gave him a headache. So, with a slight hesitation, he pulled out the latter of the three, the other books tilting in the now vacant space.

He looked over the book in his hand, turning it over several times. It had no dust or scratches, the hardcover in perfect condition. The outside was a deep blue color, the title written in French on the front and on the previously read spine. Opening it, he immediately inhaled the familiar new book smell, the pages crisp. Holding it in one hand, he flipped the pages carefully, skimming the Author's Note.

_It's like brand new. Surely someone would have read a book as intriguing as this one..._

Turning the page once more, he noticed a makeshift bookmark sticking out 3/4's of the way from in between the pages. Curiously, he turned to the marked page, trying to find somewhere to start reading.

"Excuse me, but I was reading that." He jumped at the sudden stern voice, turning his head to find the owner. His eyes locked with sharp blue ones. They belonged to the boy he had seen earlier, the one he had presumed to be Zexion. His tone was flat, but had a business like air to it, compensating for his preteen features. He held no expression but, if you were allowed to look long enough, you could pick out slight boredom.

"Oh...terribly sorry" he said, shutting the book quickly and placing it in a delicate waiting hand. Zexion then proceeded to tuck in neatly underneath his arm, his eyes never leaving Luxord's.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I was just...browsing..." Luxord answered, shrugging. "I wasn't aware of any restricted areas and if that's the case then I shall take my leave..."

"The Underground Library is open to all members..." he corrected, his expression softening as much as he would allow. "I was just curious. You can stay as long as you want." He walked over to a lone table that stood next to a pillar. Pulling out one of the two chairs, he sat quietly, opening to book to the marked page and began to read. Luxord watched him for a few minutes, not having moved from his spot. Trying to decide whether or not to join the boy, he almost missed the question he had asked. "Do you know it's rude to stare?" Luxord frowned, recalling the first time he saw him playing chess.

"I was trying to think of reasons why an Organization would recruit a boy such as yourself..."

"It was my choice." Zexion said quietly, turning the page. "Wandering alone in the darkness is not something I want to have to endure for the rest of my nonexistence. It gets you nowhere near a heart." Luxord visibly shivered, his words reminding him of his own predicament. Slowly, he placed his hand over where his heart was, expecting to feel a small continuous thump. To his surprise, nothing but body heat was felt, any kind of inner organ activity absent. Frowning, he pressed the palm of his hand harder on his chest, trying to find the naturally comforting pulse. Zexion looked up at him, taking a break from reading. "What are you doing?" Luxord looked at him, huffing silently to himself.

"I can't seem to find my pulse..." he said quietly, holding out his hand with his palm facing Zexion. He nodded in understanding, turning back to his book.

"It will return soon. The sudden shock of neurological dismemberment caused it to temporarily stop. But it will return again."

"Neurological dismemberment?" Luxord asked quietly, bringing his hand down to his side again. Zexion nodded, not looking back at him.

"When you arrived in this world, your brain suffered temporary trauma. Your DNA code was significantly altered, erasing parts of itself from your senses. One of these senses having a connection to your physical and mental heart." He tried to understand the explanation, but came up short.

"I'm sorry but I don't quite understand..." he mumbled apologetically. "What do you mean my heart stopped? Does that not go against the laws of life?"

"So you are not aware of your current nonexistence?" Zexion asked softly, closing the book. He made sure to clearly mark his spot before doing so, 30 pages from the previous mark.

"No, I'm not..." came his blunt reply. Zexion sat quietly for a few minutes, before getting up.

"Very well; allow me to explain to you then, if you do not mind." without waiting for a reply, the boy picked up his book and brought it back to the endless bookcase, returning it back to its original spot. He then began to thumb through the titles. "Number X, do you know of the Heartless?" Luxord had occupied Zexion's previous seat, getting comfortable before responding.

"Yes; they are those dreadful creatures that devour the hearts of any human they touch." Zexion nodded, his back to the blonde. He continued to look through the books, moving down the wall to a new area.

"Correct. They prey on those that have hearts, robbing them of their most precious treasure. Now..." He stopped, his hand resting on a particularly thick book. "Do you know of the Nobodies?" Luxord stayed silent, unable to come up with any related information.

"I can't say that I do..." Zexion nodded in understanding, pulling out the book. Clearing his throat, he turned to face him. "I get the feeling though, that I am one of them..."

"You are one of the higher ups. Most of the lesser Nobody's have no conscious, nor the physical stature to group together to make a powerful force against those that oppose." He opened the book, flipping through the pages.

"Who are our enemies?" Luxord asked, somewhat baffled. He had always considered himself a lover, not a fighter. Yet here he was; how ironic.

_Well okay, I wouldn't consider myself one of those freelance hippies, but war is so barbaric. Why fight when you can just leave each other alone? Let the cruel hands of Time and Fate kill those you cannot stand._

"Our enemy is the Keybearer." He stopped on a particular page, reading its contents for a few seconds before sweeping his arm out in front of him. A section of the floor began to glow brightly, the light beaming upwards in a column shape. Luxord watched in amazement as colors began to materialize, forming into the shape of a small boy. The boy had tan skin and light brown hair, possibly bleached from the sun. He had clothes resembling that of a cartoon character; large yellow shoes, a red jumpsuit that flared at the knees and black and white shoes and gloves. As the hologram took its solid shape, Luxord could see desire in the boy's large blue eyes.

He took a moment to survey the child before asking a question.

"...why?" Zexion began to flip the pages of the book once more, not reading any of the text.

"He holds the Key to the Light. When he finds out how he can use that, he will seal away the darkness that we need to regain what we had lost. As a human, his psychological state can only understand two things; there is evil in the worlds and then there is good. This Organization rests in between, so we are neither, nor both. When our paths intervene, he will fight against us for Kingdom Hearts. It is only natural for a child with that much power suddenly put into his hands."

"Can we not explain our purpose? Surely he will understand..."

"The boy will not listen; he will only see our intentions as evil, because we are meddling with Kingdom Hearts." Luxord stroked his chin, looking down in thought.

"Well Kingdom Hearts isn't exactly low key so why not go for a more...undetectable alternative?" Zexion shrugged.

"I do not question the ways of our Superior." Luxord sat back in his seat, his brow furrowed in misunderstanding. He was about to press the issue further, when approaching footsteps interrupted them. Turning to see who it was, Luxord immediately made a face.

"What are you doing, Number VI?" Vexen asked, ignoring Luxord.

"Educating Number X" Zexion replied softly. He held up the book to prove his point. "Do you need me for something?" Vexen took a moment to survey the room before answering.

"Well it seems that Number II so carelessly invaded my space and had put the books I was using in different hiding spots in the castle. I need your help to find them again."

"Did you ask him where he put them?" Vexen scoffed.

"Why would I do that? It is a waste of time trying to communicate with that man." Luxord frowned at Vexen's response.

"Well maybe if you got to know him, you wouldn't be judging him that way." he butt in, causing Vexen to glare daggers at him.

"And why, pray tell, would I want to do that?" Vexen said icily, his tone flat like before. Luxord stood up, folding his arms across his chest. For some reason, it made him feel more invincible to the other blonde.

"Well it makes you look less like a dick for one..." Vexen's eyes widened, his face turning a deep shade of red. With one swift move, he approached the other.

"How dare you speak to me that way! Weren't you ever taught to respect your Elders?!"

"So just because you're an old fart, I have to give you respect? When in the hell were you ever deserving of that?"

"Ever since the Heartless devoured my heart you sniveling little brat!" Luxord stopped, all anger wiped from his face and replaced with confusion.

"The Heartless?" He looked down at Vexen's chest for a split second before looking into his eyes again. "You...don't have your heart?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"Number IV" Zexion said, placing himself between them. "Number X hasn't cleansed himself of human ignorance yet." He loosely grasped Vexen's arms, bringing them back down to his side from their potentially murderous position. Relaxing from the peaceful action, Vexen resorted to simply glaring at Luxord. "You must be patient with him until he is fully educated." He pulled away from Zexion, wiping off invisible dirt from his sleeves.

"An Organization such as ours doesn't deserve this kind of trash." he said icily, stalking off deeper the Library. "Number VI, if you don't mind..." Zexion complied, glancing back at Luxord before following.

A few minutes had passed before Luxord had decided to move again. Becoming somewhat limp, he slowly sat back down in his chair. His brow furrowed, he stared off into space, trying to understand everything.

_I'm a Nobody. I'm reborn. I'm a victim. I'm..._

He placed his hand over his chest, his body void of anything. It was then that he realized, he wasn't human anymore.

"What am I?"

**Bah, I hate the end of this chapter. I promise to make the next one better. XD And I promise to update faster!**


End file.
